Eyes On Me
by edenblack18
Summary: Dawn Marie Adams is accidentally teleported into a whole different world she never knew that actually existed. The world of Final Fantasy 8. Now she must try to survive in this world and try not to fall in love with Squall Leonhart. A rewritten story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII only my own character. Also, to let you know, this is the rewritten story of "To Fall In Love With A Lion", only with a different and better title.

Full Summary:

Dawn Marie Adams is different. She can't seem to get along with others at school and her father is a 'crazy' scientist; whom is trying to find a way to open a portal to a different world. When something goes wrong in her father's lab, Dawn is accidentally teleported into a whole different world she never knew that actually existed. The world of Final Fantasy 8. Now she must try to survive attacks from Galbadian Soldiers, a SeeD exam, unmask a traitor amongst Garden and beat Trepies off with a stick. And not to mention try and not fall in love with Squall Leonhart.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Did you ever wonder if there truly was a place for you in life? Ever wonder why things go so wrong in life? Like say, you lose your mother in an accident or why you have a lunatic for a father? Or how about why people don't like you? Why they always pick on you? That is exactly what I ask myself. All the time.

I'm a Senior in high school. A lot of people don't like me. I guess it's because of my father, Shaun Adams. He's a scientist but likes to do his own experiments in the basement. Well, the reason why is because the no one would ever work with him. And the reason to that is, everyone believes he had lost his marbles right after my mom, Veronica, died in a car accident. I was there too. I was lucky that I didn't die. Mom was my best friend. She was the only one that I could actually rely on because my father was always working. So we talked a lot. She used to tell me things that she would never tell dad. She told me one time that everyone had a secret love somewhere. I said that I didn't. And she said, yes I did. I just haven't found him yet. But now, she's gone. A drunk driver on the run killed her. So I only have a father who kind of lost it all. 

Ah, where are my manners. My name is Dawn Marie Adams. I'm 16 going on 17. I have short brown hair that I usually keep in a ponytail and green eyes. And I have freckles dotting my nose and cheeks. I'm probably 5' 6'' and have a slender build. No one would admit it though, but I'm built for speed. I'm very fast on my feet and not many people are. I would have been on the Track team but I kept getting into fights and would often be in detention or getting suspended. And I didn't have many friends. It was because my father.

Like I said, he kind of lost his marbles after mom died. He started doing experiments that were definitely weird. He tried to prove that cars could defy gravity and stuff. But of course, it didn't work. And now he was going on about making portals to other worlds. Huh, sometimes I wish that was possible. Maybe I could jump through one and go to a different world. I would rather be somewhere else than here, in Chicago.

Anyway, I was at school, in the dark Auditorium. Just sitting there and listening to my Breaking Benjamin CD and drawing my picture for art class. Even though I was suppose to be helping build the scenery for the up coming play. And I could tell that some of the guys were making fun of me again. But I was ignoring them. I was used to it by now. What I was drawing was of my favorite people even though they didn't actually exist. The characters of Final Fantasy 8. I loved the Final Fantasy series so much. I would always dream of being in their world. Having adventures with them. Being with my ultimate crush, Squall Leonhart. Boy, he was so hot. I knew everything about the Final Fantasy 8 game. If only their world was real. Anyway, I was just sitting there minding my own business when suddenly someone walked by and spilt paint on my paper. My jaw must have dropped down to my chest. Anger flared up and I looked up to see the worst person ever. Angie Stevens. Miss Popular. I hated her so much. She was the worst sort of person. She put on a fake look of surprise. 

"Oh, Miss Nutty Professor! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, honest!" She then giggled and walked over to her trio of fashion freaks.

I just stared with outrage and hurt. She ruined my picture. My picture of The SeeDs. The ones I loved the most. I just sat there for a moment staring at the paint on my picture. Now I was pissed. And I was not one who backed down from a fight.

Throwing my stuff aside, I stood and stomped over to where Angie was holding the paint bucket for her dim witted boyfriend, Mr. Popular, Scott Pears. I was pissed. I had been working on that picture all night long, just trying to get done and now it was ruined. And I was not about to let Angie get away with it. "Hey, Angie." I said stepping up behind her. Giggling should be illegal. I'm not the giggling type of girl. Angie turned around and smiled bitter sweetly. "What do you want, freak?" She asked. I smiled bitterly back at her. "I love that shirt. I bet it goes with anything, right?" I asked looking at that disgusting pink sweater she was wearing. Angie looked down and smiled. "Oh, yeah. This thing? I bought for…." She never got to finished because I smacked the bottom of the paint bucket and the paint spilt all over her. She began a screaming fit and started to cry. 

So once again I was in the office for the second time that week with paint running down my front. Angie was crying in the seat a few chairs away from me. She even had a bruise on her cheek now because I had punched her so hard in the face when she slapped me. Now I was waiting for my nutty dad to come pick me up since I had been suspended from school for fighting, for a week. Angie's parents had showed up and were giving me a dirty look, which I returned. They were probably going to sue my dad just because of a stupid sweater. Not that they could. It was only a sweater.

Finally dad showed up. He walked in looking panicky. We almost looked alike, only he had glasses on the end of his nose. He really did look like a space nerd. Especially when he had forgotten to take off his stupid thought helmet he used during his lab experiments. And his stupid lab coat. I was so embarrassed.

"Dawnie, are you alright! What happened!" He asked in panicking tone. I rolled my eyes and stood. I could hear everyone out in the hall laughing. The secretary was starting to laugh too. "Mr. Adams, I'm sorry to say that Dawn has gotten into another fight." The principal said. Dad gave me a sharp look. "Dawn! Again!" he cried out. I rolled my eyes again. "Is it alright if we go now?" I asked. The principal nodded knowing my discomfort and embarrassment that my father was putting me through right now. "Yes, Miss Adams. You may go." He said. I stormed out with my father behind me. 

We were in the car on the way home. I wouldn't even look at him. I could tell he was mad but relieved that I was alright. "So what started it this time?" He asked. I didn't answer. There was a long silence. "Honey, just talk to me, please." He begged softly. I sighed and looked at him. "Angie did! She ruined my picture! The one I was working on so hard!" I exclaimed.

Dad looked at me. "Oh, honey. I'm sorry. But it didn't give you a reason to hit the poor girl." I felt so angry right now. He was taking Angie's side. I folded my arms and glared out the window. Dad didn't say anything. He knew when I did that, I was done talking.

When we got home, I grabbed my bag and rushed inside not even waiting for dad. I heard him call my name but I ignored him. I just had to get away from him. I ran into the house and up to my room. I threw my bag aside and plopped down on my bed, putting my pillow over my head. I did that to let dad know that I wasn't in the talking mood when he came up to talk to me. I think it was an hour later when he finally came up. I was just laying there trying to ignore him. I felt him sit on my bed and touch my back. "Dawnie, can we please talk?" He asked. I just laid there not answering. "Dawn, I know that things aren't going as well was we hoped. Especially since when mom died. But if we're going to be pals, then we have to talk to each other." I narrowed my eyes under my pillow.

"Dawn, are you even listening?"

"Yes, dad! Look, I just want to be left alone. I want to just blow some steam off and I don't need you to be bothering me at the moment. So just please, dad. Leave me alone." I said pushing the pillow off and looking at him. He looked sad but he nodded. "Alright." He stood and started towards the door.

I sighed and sat up even more. "Dad, wait." He turned around. I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just….I'm just under a lot of pressure. And it's not helping when Angie and everyone else is always on my back because of….well, just because." I couldn't tell him that it was because of him that they were picking on me all the time. He would be even more upset if I did. Dad just smiled faintly at me and nodded. "It's alright, hon." He shrugged. "You know, I've almost had a break through in my research. Maybe we should celebrate. Let's say, we go out to dinner tonight." He said. I shrugged. "Sure." He turned to leave but paused. "Oh, by the way, thanks for letting me borrow your Playstation. It helped a lot." He then went out. I just sat there thinking of what he meant and then it hit me. My jaw fell and I jumped off my bed rushing out of my room. I raced down the stairs to the basement door to get down to dad's lab.

I jumped a few stairs trying to get down there. I looked around the lab. Dad's lab looked more like a junk shop. He had so much junk that he was using for his 'research'. I found my Playstation right on the counter. He was using it for his stupid work. Now I really was pissed. I growled and hurried over to it. "Damn it, dad! What did I tell you about touching my stuff!" I growled. I reached out to grab it, accidentally hit the power button, turning it on. And that's when things went wrong. The cord that was hooked up to the Playstation started to spark and a TV screen lit up. I looked surprised though.

I saw a flash of light from behind me. I turned around and looked. There was something weird going on. It was like a holographic image was trying to project on the wall. I blinked a few times before looking at the cord. I could see a small wire sticking out. So I turned off the Playstation and ran back up stairs to get some electric tape. Then hurrying back down I taped the wire down and then opened my Playstation again. Inside was my FF 8 game. Then I closed it and turned it on again. This time an image appeared on the wall. I looked at it and my jaw nearly hit my chest. I could see a field of flowers in the wall. I recognized it right away as the flower field of Winhill. I was shocked. I stepped closer and looked closer. I could feel a breeze blowing from the image. What was going on! 

The image changed and I could see the city of Esthar from an ocean view. I couldn't believe it. Then I heard a soft laugh. It nearly made me jump out of my skin. I could hear people coming from the image. I saw a few of people walking around on a beach close to the city. What was going on?

Suddenly something really did happen. I heard a soft tune and I recognized it immediately. It was Eyes on Me. Julia's song. I stepped closer holding my hand out to touch the wall. And what happened next, I would never forget. My hand went right through the wall. I swore I started to freak. I could feel the wind blowing against my hand through the wall. It was like…..it was like I had opened up a portal. Into a new world. Just then I felt myself being pulled forward. I gasped trying to pull back. But I couldn't pull myself away. I fell forward instead, falling right through the wall. Brilliant white light blinded me as I fell. I had to close my eyes tightly to block it out. I could feel myself falling from somewhere. I opened my eyes again only to see myself falling towards amazing blue water. I gasped as I covered my head and then hit the surface. My air had been knocked out of my lungs and I started to sink. Everything went black after that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII only my own character.

* * *

**Chapter II  
**

When I came to, I felt weird. I felt my head pounding. I had the worst headache. I even felt as if I had scraped my knees really bad because they ached too. I couldn't remember what had happened at first. I was straining to remember. It must have been a bad dream though. I opened my eyes and blinked several times. I was looking at a ceiling I totally didn't recognize. And there was this strange smell I didn't recognize. Not really. I sat up and looked around. This was not my room. Nor my dad's. I was in a strange room. The walls looked multicolored and strange. I was in a bed that didn't belong to me. I was really starting to freak now. 

I pushed the blankets off of me and put my feet to the cool floor. I looked down and found myself wearing new cloths. A thin cloth night gown with short sleeves. My heart nearly stopped. "What the hell is going on!" I whispered. I looked over and spotted a window. So I went over and looked out. My heart nearly stopped. I swear I was going to have a heart attack. Where the hell was I! What city was this!

I was looking out at one of the largest cities I had ever seen. There were so many buildings and I could see strange cars on blue clear roads. I think I had seen this before. But from where?

I turned and looked at the door of the room I was in. This room…it was definitely a man's room. That made me freak even more. It better not have been a man that changed my cloths. It was kind of messy. So the guy was definitely a slob. I hurried over to the door and tried it. It was unlocked. I pushed it open and looked out. The halls were deserted. I could hear music though. Coming from down the hall. I pushed the door open and walked down the hall towards the music. I was trying very hard to be quiet. Which was enough. I slowly followed the music to another door that was half closed. I could hear voices coming from inside. I carefully pushed it open and peered around the corner. There were two men inside. I could see one shuffling papers, his back to me. The other one was facing me though, but looking at the other man. 

The first man was a white man. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and wore a strange blue green shirt and dark pants. He was quite tall and had a soldier's build. I could see he had some muscles so I knew that he worked out pretty well.

The other man was a tall and thin black man. He was wearing strange cloths. He looked like an African warrior. His hair was buzzed short, except there were three long braids spilling down his back at the nape of his neck. He had a boyish looking face even though I could tell he was of the age of the late 30's. His skin was very dark. He had two hand blades strapped to his waist.

They were talking about something. I wasn't really sure what. But I didn't have the chance to just stay there and listen because I felt a strong hand drop onto my shoulder. I jumped and spun around, running right into a plump belly. I backed away looked up at the man that had put his hand on my shoulder. And I swear I was going to start screaming with shock.

This man was in his 40's. He was sort of big bellied but I could see that half of his build was muscle. He wore strange looking robes that looked almost like Estharian clothing. He had a scar running down from one side of his face. And I recognized him right off. I knew him by seeing his picture one time.

"Ah, Ward. I see our guest is up. Hello, miss." I heard from behind me. I slowly turned around to see that the other two men were looking at me and I felt my entire body go numb. I knew who all of these men were. I recognized them right off. "Hello, I'm Laguna Loire." The man with black hair said stepping forward holding out his hand. My jaw fell. I couldn't believe it. It was him. I couldn't say anything. The only thing I did was faint. Everything when dark for me and I felt myself fall into the strong arms of the man behind me.

I don't know how long I was out for but I could tell that it wasn't long. I was lying on the soft bed again only this time I could see three figures standing over me looking down. They were saying something but most of their words were blurred.

I blinked several times trying to clear my vision. Then everything settled in. I could see the men's faces clearly now. And I swear I was going to faint again. My body went numb again. It was really him. And his two travel buds! It was Laguna Loire from Final Fantasy 8. And there was only one thing my body allowed me to do. Scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All three men jumped back looking shocked And Laguna even started screaming like a girl himself. I sat up and tried to get away from them as fast as I could. Only to topple right over the side of the bed. That made Laguna stopped screaming. I quickly got up and backed away looking terrified. All three stared at me looking concerned or shock. They were all just standing there. Just staring at me. I backed away until I was in a corner. And that was then I slid down the wall and wrapped my arms around myself. I was dead scared. What the hell was going on here? 

The three men went around the bed and came towards me. I flinched and buried my head into my arms fearfully. "Ah, look what you did, Laguna. You scared her. You dolt!" I heard Kiros say. I peeped through my arms just in time to see Kiros slap the back of Laguna's head.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Laguna said rubbing the back of his head. I almost smiled. But stopped when Laguna walked forward bending down in front of me. I whimpered and cowered in my corner. Why was I so scared? I knew that Laguna was a nice guy. Well, it probably had to do with the existence of him. He was only a character of the Final Fantasy 8 game, right? Laguna tilted his head looking concerned. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. His voice was sort of comforting. I could feel a peace coming from him. He really meant it. He wasn't going to hurt me. I shivered slightly. I knew that he wasn't going to hurt me. I had to stop being afraid of him.  
"Are you okay now?" Laguna asked softly. I slowly nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm sorry for screaming. Wh-where am I?" I stammered. Laguna smiled softly."Your in Esthar City. I'm Laguna Loire, the president of the City. Those are my councilers, Kiros Seagille and Ward Zaback. Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." He offered his hand. I stared at it for a minute then took it. Laguna pulled me up to my feet and led me towards a chair to sit me down at. 

"H-how did I get here?" I asked shivering in my seat. The three men just stood around. "Ah, one of our soldiers found you drifting near the bay. He pulled you out and contacted us. We brought you're here and had checked you over for any injuries." Kiros said. I slowly nodded before looking at my different cloths. I felt my face heat up. "Uh….you didn't….um…." Kiros caught on right away and shook his head. "No. We had a female attendant change your cloths. Your cloths are being washed. Don't worry." He said. I felt relieved. "Oh, good." Laguna tilted his head. "So, what's your name and why were you floating in the water?" he asked. I felt myself nearly panic again. How did I get there? This was all a dream right? Then again, it couldn't have been. I was actually here. I was in the world of FF 8. But I couldn't tell them that I was from a different world. They wouldn't believe me. So I decided to lie.

"My name is Dawn. But I can't remember anything. I think I was in an accident." I said. The three men bought it. "She must be suffering from amnesia then. That does happen." Kiros said. Laguna sighed. "Aw man. That sucks. All well. At least your alright, that's good." He looked at me. "So, Dawn. Are you hungry?" he asked. My stomach answered for me because it growled very loudly. I felt my face heat right up and tried to stifle my stomach by pushing my fist into my gut.

All three men laughed and nodded. "Yep. I think she's hungry. We'll have Yena bring some food up for you." Laguna said moving over to a phone. I was still blushing.

At least ten minutes later, I was eating strange sea food but at least it was good. I had gotten my cloths back. I even got to take a quick shower in Laguna's bathroom. The water was soothing to me. Then I got dressed and was now eating. I was also listening to Laguna and Kiros talk about political things that I didn't understand one bit. And apparently neither did Laguna. He would interrupt and ask what the heck that meant. Kiros would slap the back of his head and go on. They were such a funny pair. Ward of course was quiet. I was trying to decide if this was after the game or during it. What if I was in the game? Of course, I had to be. This world couldn't possibly be real. I didn't know what was going on. I must have been dreaming. I was going to ask about the Sorceresses; see if this was during the game but someone walked in. My eyes grew wide seeing her. It was Ellone! I definitely knew this was after the game. Because Laguna didn't get to see Ellone until they went to space, and they were definitely not in space now. And he only saw her after they went to the Lunatic Pandora. But still. I could have been a possibility. 

Ellone looked straight at me as she entered and smiled. "Ah, so she is finally awake. I was worried." She slowly made her way to where I sat and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Ellone." She said. I was right. She had a very sweet and kind voice. I smiled right back at her. "Hello, Ellone. I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you." Ellone nodded before looking at Laguna. "Uncle Laguna, Squall and the others called. They were wondering if they could borrow the Ragnarok again." She said softly.

There it proved it. It was definitely after the game. Laguna looked up and smiled brightly. "Of course they can! Are they going to come and get it?" He asked brightly. Ellone shrugged. "I'm not sure. They'll be having someone coming." She said.

Laguna nodded. "Alright!" He looked at me. "In the mean time, why don't we show Dawn around the city!" He said happily. I smiled and shrugged. "I would love to have a small tour around the city." Laguna quickly stood. "Alright! I'll show you around!" He said merrily. Kiros folded his arms. "Uh, Laguna. There's one problem." He said. We all looked at him. Kiros rose his eyebrow. "You still have to meet with President Sofija of the Trabia Nation on the vid screen, remember?" He asked. Laguna blinked a few times then slouched.

"Ah, that's right. How boring." He grumbled. I laughed. "Hey, Laguna. It's alright. If it's okay, can I just wander on my own?" I asked. Laguna scratched his head. "Well, I guess it would be okay. But this is a very big city. You could get lost pretty easy." Ellone shook her head with a soft smile. "I'll go with her then. I know my way around. And it's not dangerous anymore to go outside." She said.

Laguna smiled and nodded. "Alright, lil' Elle. Just be back before dark." He said. Ellone nodded before looking at me. "Okay, Uncle Laguna. Come on, Dawn." I nodded and stood. The two of us hurried out and began our tour. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III  
**

We walked all over the city. The Estharian people were pretty friendly. They waved with smiles at us and greeted me with respectful bows like they do in Japan. Ellone showed me the Shopping center. It was just like how it was on the game. I was so amazed by everything. The city of Esthar was more amazing than it was on the game. It was so weird though. How could all of this be real? I wasn't sure. I decided to ask Ellone a few questions. "I can't really remember too many things. Like when was the last Sorceress war? I just can't remember." I said in a sad way. It was a good thing I passed Speech and Drama with straight A's. My old teacher, Ms. Smith said I would be a pretty good actress if I really tried hard enough. Ellone seemed to buy my acting.

"The Sorceress War ended only ten months ago. A lot of the World leaders are still trying to get the Galbadians to sign the peace treaty. They're having the new elections in Deling City. Trying to decide who is going to run the country. Of course, the Galbadians really don't have a choice but to sign the peace treaty. They're pretty much out numbered by all the cities and continents." She told me. I nodded.

As we walked, we talked more about the cities and stuff. It was so interesting to hearing that Laguna was trying to set up their very own Garden now. The Esthar Garden was still in construction though.

Suddenly there was gun fire close by. Both of us jumped high into the air and dropped down to our knees, covering our heads. "Oh shit! What's going on!" I exclaimed. Ellone shook her head violently. "I don't know!" She cried out. I quickly looked around and spotted several Estharian guards rushing down the road. One hurried forward and grabbed Ellone's shoulders. "Lady Ellone! We must take you to the closest safe house! There are Galbadian Rebellion Fractions in the city!" He said quickly. Ellone quickly stood. "Come on, Dawn!" I nodded and stood. We all hurried down the road to get to safety.

There was gun fire all around us and explosions. I couldn't believe what was going on. The Estharian soldiers were running all over trying to get to where the fights were going on. I was wondering how the heck a rebellion fraction got into the city without being seen. Then again, I suppose the airships in the sky were the reason why.

Just then the soldiers escorting Ellone and me, halted stopping us. There were Galbadian soldiers ahead of us. They were running towards us. "There she is! Kill the Estharian soldiers! Capture Ellone!" I heard one yell. I grabbed Ellone's hand. "Come on!" She nodded and we began running while our escorts would try and fight the Galbadians off. Ellone and I ran as fast as we could to the nearest transporter so we could climb on. "Hurry! Get on!" I said. Ellone nodded and climbed on. I was just climbing on too when suddenly I heard a gunshot and felt something hot hit my calf. I gasped and fell to my knees, clutching my leg. I had been shot!

"Dawn!" Ellone cried out. She reached to grab me and pull me on. But I looked over my shoulder and could see several Galbadians running towards us. There was no way I could get on now. Ellone had to get away as fast as she could. I slapped the button to the Presidential Palace and the transporter sped off with Ellone on it. She screamed out my name.

I quickly forced myself to stand and tried to run away but ran right into someone's arms. I gasped and looked up to see a Galbadian soldier. I let out a fearful squeak and tried to run away but he wrapped his arms around me to keep me from running. I struggled to get away as hard as I could. It wasn't easy. He was strong. I jerked and pulled but still couldn't. I was soon surrounded by soldiers. The one holding me tight. "We'll take her with us as a hostage! Get aboard the airship!" One soldier ordered. I let out a scream trying to escape but the soldiers paid no attention. The soldier who had captured me dragged me towards a ship close by. And when I say dragged, I mean it. I was trying so hard to plant my feet down and stop from being pulled. My shoes squealed against the crystal like ground as he pulled.

But the Galbadian had his own way of getting me to the ship. He stopped pulling and scooped me up over his shoulder. I screamed and tried to kick my way off his shoulder. He carried me towards the ship like a sack of potatoes. "Let go of me, you stupid country hick! Or I'm going kick your ass so hard right into next week!" I yelled. I think that kind of pissed the soldier off. Because he literatelly threw me on the ship right to the ground. That hurt. I hit my elbow really hard on the metal floor and it hurt so bad. Another soldier grabbed me and dragged me towards a cell where there were two children and a man. The soldier threw me in beside them and slammed the door shut. I stood holding my elbow and began kicking the bars of the cell, saying the most vulgar words. There was no way I was going to Heaven if I was going to say words like those.

After awhile I could feel the airship moving under us. So we were taking off now. There were a few jerks as explosions racked the ship close by. I staggered against the bars when that happened. The children were crying and hugging each other as tight as they could. I could definitely see that they were scared to death. The old man was trying to calm them down.

"Hey, gramps. Why did the Galbadians attack Esthar?" I asked. The man gave me a look as if I was crazy. I sighed and shook my head. "Come on. I'm suffering amnesia so I don't know. Enlighten me, please." The man sighed and nodded. "They are trying to get their hands on Ellone, taking hostages as they go. They're terrorists, kid. Galbadian scum who are trying to get President Laguna to release a few Galbadian soldiers who were in the Sorceress Wars. Some of the most dangerous soldiers too." He told me. I nodded. "So they're going to try and kill us, huh?" He nodded. "Yes. There had been a few attacks before. But those were months ago. Looks like they're attacking in a pattern." He said. I shook my head. "Well I'd hate to burst these idiots' bubble. But there is no way I'm going to let them kill me." I said.

Just then a soldier came in and walked towards our cell. He was armed with a Uzi. "You four! Stand up and against the wall!" He ordered. We all looked at each other and stood. We all faced the wall with our hands above our heads. The soldier came in and began shackling up the man first. I looked around for any possible escape only to see a pole close by. I looked at the soldier who was now bullying one of the children and tightening the shackles on the poor kid. That really pissed me off. So I snatched the pole as fast as I could and turned just as the soldier was coming towards me. I wasn't going to let him shackle me up so I swung the pole hard right into his chest. Only thing was, I didn't realize that the pole was already broken and sharp on one end. I ended up stabbing the guy through the sternum. 

Boy, was I shocked. My face went pale and I could see the blood running down the pole to my hands. The soldier gasped in pain as I attacked him. The man hurried forward and took over. He used his side to shove the pole harder into the soldier's side making him fall back and dead. I couldn't believe it. I killed someone. I felt like I was going to be sick. The man looked at me. "Hurry! Get the key and unlock us!" I slowly nodded and shakily stepped forward bending over the dead soldier. I grabbed the keys with shaking hands then hurried over to man first to unlock his shackles. He took the keys from me and released the children. "Now, we must get out of here before more comes." He said. We hurried to the back of the airship and up to a hatch. The man looked around. "We're going to have to jump." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Jump! Dude, what have you been smoking!" I exclaimed. He looked at me then pointed. I turned and spotted a few parachutes. I nodded now understanding what he meant. It was the only way. It was a good thing my cousin took me sky diving one time or else I wouldn't know what the hell I would be doing.

We put the parachutes on, making sure the children were ready then the man opened up the hatch. We were sure high up in the air. And by the looks of it, we were flying over a mountain. I could see a town far off in the horizon. It was now or never. So the man jumped first then I had the children jump next.

"Hey!" I heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and spotted a Galbadian soldier running towards me. I had to jump now or be caught. I looked up at the sky. "God, please don't let me die." Then I jumped. The wind caught me just like that. I heard the soldier yelling. There were a few gunshots and again I felt the bite of a bullet hit me. Only this time, near my thigh. It only skimmed me but still, it burned. I let out a scream of pain as I clapped my hand over my waist. I had to pull the chute now or I would meet my ending. So I grabbed the red cord and pulled. The chute shot out and I jerked as the wind blew open the silky sheet. I slowly drifted through a cloud feeling my blood running down my leg. Man, being shot was definitely no pleasure cruise. Now I had a bullet in my right calf and now a cut in my right thigh. Definitely not my day. "At least I'm away from any danger right now."

Why the _**hell**_ did I have to jinx myself? Because as soon as I was out of the cloud, I spotted something flying towards me. And by the looks of it, it was the top of a really, really big ship. I gasped as it was coming closer towards me.

"Oh shit!" I screamed out. I tried to jerk as hard as I could out of the way. I moved a little. I spotted someone standing on what looked like a balcony looking shocked as I barely moved aside. I recognized that guy. Or at least I thought I did. I sped right past the large ship missing a the side a little but bumped into it once. "Ow." I muttered. And what was worst, I heard the engines to the airship. I looked up and spotted the Galbadian airship coming back. "OH CRAP!" I yelled. I started to shake hard to get to the ground faster. I looked back at the ship that was slowly making it's way past me. My eyes went wide. That wasn't just a ship. It was Balamb Garden!

I couldn't believe it! Balamb Garden had almost hit me! And I was excited about it! What the hell was wrong with me!

Suddenly there was a blast of wind and the Galbadian airship came very close to hitting me next. My parachute hit one of the wings and tore. Swearing up a very bad storm I began to fall the rest of the way towards the trees below me. And before I knew it, I hit a tree branch as I fell. I gasped in pain as fell and hit another. This time I caught it. My arms wrapped around the branch holding tight. Aw man! I was so going to feel that in the morning. I looked up and spotted the airship coming back. I really had to get down from this tree. I quickly unstrapped the parachute and began climbing, sorely may I add, as fast as I could. I was just reaching the bottom when a rain of bullets came down towards me. 

Screaming out in fear, I dropped down from the branch landing on the balls of my feet. Unfortunately, I was still very sore, I had a bullet in my leg and still bleeding like crazy. My legs gave out from under me and I fell to my knees. Ow, that really hurt. I covered my head as bullets began hitting the ground close to me. I swear I was going to die! The Galbadians knew I was alive and they were going to make sure I didn't get away alive.

Suddenly there was an explosion and I saw something hit the airship, or close to hitting it. The airship flew away as fast as it could. I uncovered my head and looked myself over. I was so lucky. Because I wasn't hit again. I had to get out of there. The soldiers would be back. I knew they would. I had to find help so I didn't have to bleed to death. Painfully I forced myself to my feet and began walking through the trees. I limped most of the way, actually. I could feel my blood dribbling down my leg. My right side was soaked in my own blood. I was dead scared. I wondered if I was going to die out there. I traveled deeper into the woods trying to find my way out. But it was getting darker. There was no way I could walk anymore. I was growing tired. I staggered over a few fallen logs as I walked. I was sore, scared and pissed. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't move my legs anymore. So I just fell to them and then laid down. I knew I was going to die out there. Out in the woods. All alone.

I felt tears filling my eyes. I was wondering what my dad was doing now. Had he found out that I was missing? Most likely. He really didn't miss a thing. He probably called the cops and was out searching for me. I wanted to be home now. I wanted to be in my bed or watching a movie with my dad. I wanted to be somewhere else than there. And finally, I couldn't stay awake anymore. I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

I think it was very early in the morning when I heard voices close by. I forced myself up and looked out into the darkness. I could see lights far off into the trees. I heard Galbadian voices. Someone was cursing terribly. I knew it was the soldiers. They were coming to finish me off. I quickly forced myself to my feet and began hurrying through the trees. I had to get away as fast but quietly as I could. I pushed past bushes and trees. Looking over my shoulder, I could see that the lights were getting closer. I felt my wounds tearing open again and bleeding once again. They were probably following my blood trail. I had to find somewhere to hide and fast. But my luck sort of changed when I broke free of the forest. I looked around for somewhere to hide and spotted the large Garden at least a mile away from me. It wasn't moving, thank god. I had to get there before the Galbadians found me. I began hurrying towards Garden.

I was only half way when I heard a gun shot and felt a bullet whiz by my head. I let out a scream and began running, against my leg's wishes. I heard the Galbadians running after me now. I tried to pick up speed. I was getting closer and closer finally coming to the gates. And to my disgust, the gates were locked. "Someone! Help me!" I screamed shaking the gates hard, making a loud noise. I screamed at the top of my lungs to get someone's attention.

Just then there was a spark close by. A bullet hit the bar close to my hand. I shrieked and spun around dropping to the ground. My eyes widen seeing the Galbadians coming closer. They were definitely my kidnappers. One rose his gun. "Hurry and kill her before someone comes!" One yelled as the others turned and started flee. The soldier aimed the gun at me and got ready to fire. I shook hard from fear and covered my head. Ready to take the bullet and die. I was dead. There was no way someone was going to come to my rescue in time. They were probably all asleep. I swore my life was flashing before my eyes now.

Suddenly there was yell from above me. My head shot upward and I saw someone standing on the gates. Who ever it was had a blade in their hands. They jumped down swinging downward at the soldiers. There was a gunshot and I swore I saw the bullet coming right at my face before something dark blue flashed before me stopping the bullet only an inch from my face. I screamed and threw myself to the side covering my head again. I heard a battle going on close by. I heard the gunshots and the blade slicing through metal. They were yelling attacks and then screams of pain. I was shaking the whole time. I was thinking I was dying now. My mind screaming out my mother and father's names. I heard myself scream them once then muffled my cries in my arm. I curled up as I listened to the battle rage on. Then silence. I didn't dare to look to see who won. I was so scared. I couldn't move one inch. Only breathing hard into my arms and into the grass under me. I heard movement. I heard someone coming towards me. I shivered as I laid there. I was paralyzed.

Finally there was a long silence. I could hear someone breathing above me. I could tell that the person was standing over me. But I didn't dare to see if it was the rescuer or one of the soldiers. I then felt someone tap my leg with their foot and my pain shot up my leg. I gasped painfully and looked up to glare at who it was. It was really dark to see them at first. But I could tell that it was a guy. It was not a solider, thank god.

He was tall and was wearing black with a white shirt under a black jacket. He was holding his weapon in his hand still and that made me more nervous. He held up a hand and suddenly flames erupted. I flinched but relaxed when I noticed that he was only using the flames for light. Which was still kind of freaky. But I finally could see what the guy looked like and it shocked me. And I already knew him. At least I knew who he was. He had messy dark brown hair that hung over those stormy blue eyes. His face ever so handsome yet stern looking. He was wearing a black jacket with a white fur lining. Black combat looking pants with series of belts. He was very cute. Even if he had a scar running down between his eyes. I felt faint again. I couldn't believe it. It was him. My all time favorite character from Final Fantasy 8. Squall Leonhart.

He was looking at me with his stormy eyes. His eyes on mine. I couldn't find myself to say anything. Or do anything. I was stunned into silence. We just looked right at each other. He finally made the first movement by bending next to me. I was a little startled but he didn't pay too much attention.

All he did was looking me over then back at me. "Are you alright?" He said calmly. Whoa, for someone who just fought off a few soldiers and risking his neck to save my life, he sure was calm. I shivered now feeling the numbing pain in thigh and leg again. I winced and slapped a hand over my thigh. Squall looked down, moving the flames a little to see better.

We both could see my wound through the tear. Man, that wasn't such a good idea for me to look at that. I felt faint but kept myself strong. Squall turned his eyes down lower and I think he was looking at my other bullet wound.

"Oh my!" I heard. Both of our heads jerked to the side and I almost had a heart attack. It was Quistis Trepe in her nightgown still. I suppose she didn't have the chance to change yet, huh? She unlocked the gates and hurried out. I heard the pounding of feet and looked around the gates. Here came one of my other favorites. Zell Dincht was in his blue jean shorts he usually wore and was wearing a tank top. I even saw Selphie Tilmitt and Irvine Kinneas hurrying towards us next. Right behind them was Rinoa Heartilly. To mention there were lights on in the Garden now. I guess I really did wake the whole Garden up.

They all crowded around me and I was nervous. I couldn't really believe this. My favorite heroes of all time. They were real. They were standing right in front of me and staring down at me. Quistis quickly bent down beside me and Squall looking at me. "How bad is she hurt?" She asked. Squall nodded towards me. "Ask her. She's the one hurt, not me." I almost smiled.

Quistis rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Are you hurt?" She asked. I nodded lifting my hand to let her see my thigh wound. I turned my leg a little so they could see my calf. "Yeah. They shot my leg then tried to shoot me again while I was trying to escape from their airship. But it skimmed right past me." I told them. Irvine looked at Squall. "The airship? The one we shot at last night?" He asked. Squall nodded. "It was Galbadians." He looked over his shoulder. We all looked over and saw three dead Galbadian soldiers. But one was missing. So one had gotten away. I wasn't feeling too well right now. I knew I was going to faint. I hoped they were going to stop the chitchat soon. Both Quistis and Squall seemed to sense my distress and they nodded. "We better hurry and get her cleaned up. Not to mention get the bullet out of her leg." The blonde said softly.

"We might have to ampliate her leg, huh?" Zell said looking worried. My eyes went wide. Even though he said the wrong word I knew what he meant. The others gave him a dirty look. "ZELL!" They all yelled. Zell jumped. "What!" he asked. Selphie balled up a fist and punched his shoulder. "Don't say that! Your scaring her!" She exclaimed. Zell winced and rubbed his shoulder. "I was only joking." I kind of knew he was joking but my body didn't think so. Because I fainted right then and there. I heard Quistis gasp as I faded out. "Hurry! We have to get her----" Her words faded as I did.

When I came to, the sun was shining through the window onto my face. I squinted my eyes and rose a hand to cover my eyes. I still felt very sore but much better than I had earlier. I groaned a little with frustration because of the window. I heard someone close by then foot steps. The window then closed and the blinds were drawn. "How are you feeling?" I heard a soft older voice ask. I blinked a few times finding myself looking up the ceiling then at a very kind looking woman.

She had black hair that was piled up on her head in a bun. Her eyes were soft blue and she looked very kind. She wore a lab coat over her cloths. I recognized her as Dr. Kadowaki. Well, I didn't know what she looked like exactly only by her sprite on the game. But she looked very much alike.

I shrugged. "Ah, can't complain. Only that I'm still sore as hell." I covered my mouth looking embarrassed. My dirty mouth was getting ahead of me again. But Dr. Kadowaki just smiled and shook her head. "It's alright. I'm used to it. You should hear Zell Dincht while he's in here." I laughed. "Your lucky though. You didn't lose that much blood. Well, not enough to put you into a life threatening situation. But still. Your very lucky." The kind doctor said. I nodded wanting to sit up but being as sore as I was, it hurt. Dr. Kadowaki nodded and helped me. "However we couldn't save your pants. They were too bloodied up and we had to throw them away." I smiled and clicked my fingers. "Aw, man. Those were my favorite jeans. Stupid Galbadian soldiers who don't know how to be nice." The doctor laughed as she went into the other room to get a clipboard then came back.

"Well, I see you do have a sense of humor. Can you tell me your name and where your from? Just for our records." She said. I nodded. I couldn't tell them the entire truth. I knew they would think I was crazy or something. So I decided to play the same amnesia girl as I did with Laguna and his pals.

"All I know is my name is Dawn. But I can't remember anymore." I told her. The doctor looked at me. "Hmm? Why's that?" She asked. I sighed and shrugged. "Well….I can't really remember. I think I was in an accident. All I remember is waking up to find myself at the Presidential Palace in Esthar. The President, Laguna Loire told me that one of his soldiers found me drifting in the ocean. He helped me a lot. He was a real nice guy." I said. The kind doctor nodded for me to go on. I could see she was taking notes.

"Well, they gave me food and then I went on a small tour around the city with a very kind woman named Ellone. She was showing me around when a Galbadian Rebellion Fraction attacked the city. I think they were after Ellone. I'm not sure why. They were taking hostages too. I ended up getting captured after they shot me in the leg. I helped Ellone escape before they got a hold of her too on a transporter. The soldiers took me, an old man and two children aboard an airship but we managed to escape when I killed one of the soldiers. We used parachutes to get away. I'm not sure where the man and the children went but I almost crashed into the Garden yesterday. At least I think it was yesterday." Dr. Kadowaki had a surprised look on her face.

"Yes it was yesterday. So you were the one some of the children were screaming about. You bumped into the window didn't you? While trying to get away, right?" She asked. I rubbed my shoulder remembering how much it hurt hitting the Garden like that. "I think so. I wasn't really paying attention where I was going." The doctor nodded. "Go on. What happened next?"

"Well, I landed in the forest and the airship was coming back to finish me off. I guess they didn't want any survivors to let Garden know who tried to kidnap me. Well, I managed to find my way to the Garden only being followed by some of the Soldiers. I was pretty lucky that I wasn't killed last night." I sighed. Now this was the truth part. "I swear I thought I was going to die." The nice doctor nodded with a smile. "Just feel even more luckier that Squall gets up very early to get things started. From what I heard from him, he was just walking past the Entrance Hall when he heard screaming. He ran towards the gates and found you being attacked. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. Attack back." She told me.

I smiled at her. "Yeah. I am lucky. Tell him thanks when you see him, would you?" I asked. Dr. Kadowaki nodded. "He told me he would be coming around to check on you later on. To make sure your still alive." She put the clipboard aside. "Anyhow, you need more rest. So I suggest get some more sleep to help bring up your strength. When you wake up again, we'll get you something to eat." I nodded laying back down. I found myself sleeping within only a minute.


End file.
